


returning to Kef Bir and its ruins

by Is_Olivia_even_a_person



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ben Solo Angst, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey (Star Wars), Death Star (Star Wars), Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Empress Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lightsabers, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, One Shot, POV Rey (Star Wars), Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Force Ships It, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Olivia_even_a_person/pseuds/Is_Olivia_even_a_person
Summary: Rey retrieves Ben's lightsaber. Two very different versions
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have two head canons about Rey retrieving Ben's lightsaber after Exegol....enjoy

A dark figure emerges from the somber and looming shadows. The figure is striding through the remnants of the old Death Star, unfaced by the storm raging around her.  
Rain is lashing down relentlessly, lightning bolts of an enormous power are striking down and the sea is wild; waves of an immense size are crashing against the Death Star, tearing on the crumbling ruins. 

The dark-hooded figures stops. Her face is hidden beneath a black cloak. A wave of an unimaginably size is about to crash down on her.  
Hands outstretched, the wave crumbles and dissolves into a drizzle of water. 

She continues her way as if nothing has happened.  
She was here once before on a quest for something different, something that has no worth for her anymore.  
In the end she had only found a piece of herself that had been buried deep down in her soul.  
A piece of herself that had scared her. A piece of herself that she is embracing now.  
She is here to unleash her power on the unforgiving galaxy…. 

Her pace doesn’t slow down even when she passes the spot where two powerful force-users, one of the light giving into her darkness and one of the dark returning to the light within him, had fought against each other.  
Their souls inseparably connected and being one in the Force. She can still feel their presence lingering in the Force, faint but unmistakable. 

Fastening her pace she finally arrives at her destination. The place she has dreaded for so long, her last connection to him. The ruins of the Death Star are ending here.  
The rough sea is raging on far beneath her. One wrong step would seal her fate of an untimely death…. 

Still hidden by her dark hood and everlasting rain she falls down on her knees. She can feel his presence in the Force stronger than ever before. The place where he made a choice. Where he returned to the light and left behind the mask of his darkness. 

The gaping hole in her chest aches, her breathe hitches and she is overwhelmed by the intensity of the Force swirling around her. 

Panting she concentrates on her excruciating pain and burning anger in her chest she had to endure too many days. She gains her strength again by nurturing from her pain and suffering. Peace is a lie, there is only passion burning inside her. 

She stands up, stretching her hand out above the raging sea. The rain has turned into a faint drizzle and wind yanks her hood from her head.  
Wind is tearing on her brown hair and her eyes are closed in concentration. The air around her is charged, a lightning strikes and illuminates the sky, the Force is out of balance.  
Through passion she gains strength. 

It takes a few moments before the lightsaber is summoned from the depth of the raging ocean. Effortlessly it flies into her hand, as if it always belonged her.  
Its cracked kyber crystal used to belong to an remarkable force-user claimed by the light and the dark since the moment of his birth.  
Now gone it belongs to her, his other half in the Force. 

Rey opens her eyes, hatred and anger burning in them. Once they were hazel, now they are glowing faintly yellow.  
She ignites the red cross-guard lightsaber with a wicked grin, her face bathed in a red light.  
Through strength she gains power. 

She knows what she has to do. The galaxy has taken everything she once loved from her. Only endless suffering and pain had been brought to her in her life.  
When she had finally found her other half, he was cruelly ripped away from her leaving her shattered behind.  
She is seeking her revenge. She has suffered enough.  
Through power she gains victory. 

She can’t go back. She has done unforgivable things in his name. Her decision is made. Her side is chosen.  
Through victory her chains are broken.  
The Force shall set her free from her pain. 

__________ 

Rey is falling. She is surrounded by impenetrable darkness, her mind is swirling. Her pain is gone even though it shouldn’t be…. 

Her lightsaber falls with a clatter to the ground. Rey tumbles and collapses to the ground. Everything fades around her, as if she is pulled away from the realm of the living. 

She is dying…. She realizes without shock.

Relief surges through her. She has saved her friends and Palpatine is gone… She doesn’t regret it, she would gladly give her life to save her friends. 

Her last thoughts are about him. How he came back for her…. She clearly remembers his face full of hope and freed from his burden when he had appeared to her through the bond.  
His little nod reassuring that everything is going to be alright. Him lifting his mother’s lightsaber at the same time as she lifts hers and facing Palpatine together. 

Their connection felt like coming home and she knew that she wasn’t alone anymore…. In her last moment of awareness she hopes that he is alive, he must be…. And then she is gone. 

Rey’s eyes flicker open. Warmth returns to her body.  
She feels a hand on her stomach. Instinctively she is grabbing it and squeezing it softly.

Her mind is still a haze. Her vision is a blur. Where is she? Slowly she sits up and finds herself sitting in Ben‘s lap, his arms slung around her.  
He is holding her, clinging to her desperately and his face is full of fear and despair.  
Her memories are rushing back and hitting Rey with pain, death and destruction, but also hope and love. 

She remembers… Ben came back for her. He has saved her…. She has died, but he had brought her back.  
Rey smiles, realizing what he has done.  
Her face lights up while Ben stares at her with awe. She whispers his name full of excitement. „Ben“ her heart aches of happiness. She feels his relief and happiness radiating painfully strong through their bond. 

Without thinking Rey leans forward and captures her lips on his. She feels him grin against her lips. His mouth is soft, just like she always imagined it. 

Everything around them is hell. People are dying, people are drowning in fear and desperation. Rey feels their deaths, from both sides of the war. The lines blur – Exegol or even the entire galaxy is turning into hell. 

Pain surges through her body even though he had healed most of her severe injuries.  
She can feel his pain too, drowning out her own.  
His body is broken, but his mind is full of relief and happiness that they had finally found each other at last. 

Rey has seen so much bad, so much suffering, but everything fades away during their kiss. She feels his hand gripping her hair gently and his smile against her lips.  
It feels so right, she feels whole again… it always should have been like this. 

_"I’m sorry, Rey“ _a whisper through their bond. She knows what he is talking about.  
She can feel it. His body is broken. His life force pulsing through her veins, her heart beating and lungs breathing because of him. __

__He is fading, slowly slipping away._ _

__They break apart, still lingering on their kiss. Desperately Rey touches his face with her hand, tracing his dimples as he smiles for her.  
The first time and last time she will see him smile, she realizes. _ _

__She feels his life leaving his body and she realizes she can’t handle losing him, can’t bear the thought of living in a galaxy without him. They had just found each other and he is being ripped away from her already.  
She pleads for help, tears streaming down her face.  
"Please, how do I stop this. Ben, I can’t lose you. I can’t“ … and everything fades away. _ _

__

_________ _

__

__Rey gasps. She doesn’t open her eyes yet, but she knows that she isn’t on Exegol anymore.  
A soft breeze plays with her open hair and she hears water crashing against a shore. She takes a deep breath and reaches out into the Force.  
Exegol was a burning hell, instead she gets greeted by a calm and peaceful silence… and a force signature that is so familiar that her heart aches. _ _

__Rey opens her eyes and finds herself on a small beach. A red sun is about to set on the horizon bathing everything into a golden light. Waves are crashing against the beach in a calming manner, birds and insects are swirling through the salty air._ _

__Rey smiles and closes her eyes. She has seen this place before; in a dream, in a vision she had merely a year ago when they had touched hands across the stars._ _

__Ben turns, his face lights up when he sees her. He is jogging towards with a grin on his face. When he is close enough he takes her hand and pulls her into a tight hug.  
Rey tenses, caught off-guard for a second, but melts into his arms in seconds.  
She sends warmth through their bond and she can feel him smile when he leans his chin onto her head. _ _

__"I missed you“ his voice is gentle. Rey nods into his broad chest_ _

__"Me too. But I’m staying now here with you.“ Ben breaks away from her, swallowing hard.  
"You’re staying? What’s that supposed to mean…?"  
His brows furrows. _ _

__Rey just shakes her head. "I’m staying here with you. They don’t need me anymore in the Resistance or New Republic, or whatever they call themselves.  
Finn and Rose are working on their stormtrooper programm and Poe has finally taken some responsibilty. I’m free to do what I want.“ she waves her hands. Ben just stares at her. _ _

__"My point is“ Rey takes his hand, intertwining them "I’m staying here with you. As long as you want me to.“ She can see Ben slowly processing what she had just told him._ _

__"You want to stay in exile with me?“ he repeats slowly. Rey just nods.  
"You saved my life. You have to deal with me now“ she jokes.  
It takes a second before Ben breaks into a smile. 'Oh, really. I’d have never thought that… I mean I’m glad that you’re-" he is mumbling now.  
"Ben“ she silences him. He stops talking, biting his lip and runs his hands through his hair. _ _

__"What’s your plan?“ Ben finally asks. Rey hesitates for a moment._ _

__"We still have so much to figure out. Right now I only know that you’re here with and I’m finally not alone anymore.“_ _

__Ben’s eyes soften. He leans forward and cups her face with his hands. Their lips meet and Rey feels whole again._ _

__

__One moment later Rey finds herself on a green, lush planet full of life this time. Disorientated she looks around, squinting against a dazzling sun.  
It takes a moment until her surroundings become clear to her and she is immediately stunned by the breathtaking beauty of the scenery.  
Mountains and green forests. Clear lakes and a blue sky. A soft breeze is rustling through the trees and the sun is glistening on the surface of a nearby lake. _ _

__She spots Ben immediately. He is lying on a blanket near the shore of the lake. The sun is dancing over his face and black curls.  
She knows that he isn’t asleep. He is humming a sweet melody, a child’s song from Alderaan his mother must have sung to him in his childhood.  
A tiny baby is tucked into his chest, fast asleep. Her tiny hand is wrapped around his finger, her eyes contently closed and a faint smile on her lips. _ _

__Rey comes closer, mesmerized by them. She drops to her knees next to him, not daring to disturb their peaceful moment._ _

__Ben opens his eyes and his face lighted up. "Hey“ he hums and reaches out to put a loose strand behind her ear._ _

__Her attention is only on the baby. She takes in every detail. Her tiny hands and dark hair. Her rosy cheeks and soft eyelashes.  
Her big ears that remind her of Ben. Her freckles and pointed nose that remind her so much of herself. _Our daughter _she marvels.___ _

____Rey reaches out, taking the tiny hand of their daughter. Ben is still playing lazily with her hair. Tears are pooling in her eyes and she sobs, overwhelmed by the moment._ _ _ _

____Ben stops his movement, folding his brows and asks tenderly "What’s wrong, sweetheart?“  
Rey just shakes her head and gives him a smile. _ _ _ _

____"I’m just so happy“ her voice is barely a whisper while she curls up to next him._ _ _ _

____Rey closes her eyes, listening to Ben’s humming while he lazily runs his fingers through her hair. She is home._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Rey wakes and finds herself in his arms. He is carrying her somewhere.  
Curious Rey opens her eyes and smiles when she recognizes her surroundings as the Falcon.  
"Good morning, sleepy head“ Ben teases and gets her attention. _ _ _ _

____"You’re old“ she notices with surprise. Ben huffs and slowly sets her down. He has carried her to the cockpit of the Falcon._ _ _ _

____"Great, my own wife thinks I‘m old.“ He shakes his head disapprovingly, but there is humor in his voice. Rey blushes and studies him closely.  
His black hair has streaks of white and silver and the skin around his eyes is crinkled. She reaches out and runs her hand through his soft hair. _ _ _ _

____"You’re still handsome“ she gives him a smile. Ben just leans forward and whispers "And you’re still as beautiful as the first time I saw you.“  
He kisses her forehead. His soft lips lingering on her skin and she sighs. His strong arms pull her into a hug and Rey nuzzles against his warm body. The Force is humming between them. _ _ _ _

____They break apart. "We’re almost there“ Ben tells her while he focuses on piloting again.  
Rey just nods as she watches Ben folding his brows in concentration while he jumps out of hyper space with a jolt._ _ _ _

____Rey’s mouth falls open when she sees what’s in front of her. Even after so many years since she left Jakku she is still mesmerized by the beauty of space.  
A green shimmering marble in the black vastness of space. _ _ _ _

____"Naboo“ she whispers to herself. Ben nods, grinning. "Told you you would love the surprise.“  
Rey takes his hand and gently squeezes it. She leans forward, trying to catch his lips in a short kiss when she hears high-pitched screaming and loud running. _ _ _ _

____Ben sighs, rolling his eyes. "They’re awake.“ He crouches down and opens his arms waiting for their children to pull them into a tight hug when everything slowly fades away…_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____When Rey opens her eyes again she is back on Ahch-To in a dark cave beneath the island. She was here once before in what seems like a life time ago. So much has happened and so much has changed.  
She had never felt so alone…. Rey remembers her despair vividly, and of course the night next to a fire place where she had caught the first glimpse of him behind the mask Snoke had created. _ _ _ _

____Rey steps forward and touches the mirror-like wall with uncertainty. She didn’t get the answers she wanted once before…. Somehow she knows it’s different this time.  
She thinks of Ben and whispers "Show me Ben Solo, my equal in the Force.“ _ _ _ _

____Rey shivers in anticipation, her heart is racing. Movement behind the surface catches her eyes. A dark shadow appears and suddenly the surface begins to ripple.  
Startled Rey want to drop her hand, instead she is pulled through the now non-existing barrier and falls into darkness. _ _ _ _

____She braves herself for an impact that never comes, instead she finds herself in a vast space with nothing but darkness surrounding her.  
In the distance she can make out a faint glowing. She shivers, but is not afraid. _ _ _ _

____Relief surges through her when Ben appears in front of her. His hair is a mess and he is clearly injured. He is wearing the same black sweater like he has on Exegol._ _ _ _

____"Ben“ Rey breathes and steps forward. She raises her hand to touch him, but her hand just goes through him as if he wasn’t really there.  
Rey stumbles back, confused. Ben just watches her with sorrow on his face. _ _ _ _

____Rey feels him fading in the Force. He is dying in her arms on Exegol right now.  
He is slowly slipping away…. Rey realizes that the vision didn’t show her future, their future, instead it had shown what could have been her future. _ _ _ _

____"You’re dying when this vision ends“ Rey chokes out, sobbing. It isn’t a question.  
Ben comes closer, his face full of sorrow. „Yes“ he just whispers. _ _ _ _

____"Ben, you can’t leave… I need you“ Rey is sobbing now. She can’t keep calm. Tears are blurring her vision. "Why did you do it?“ She needs to know._ _ _ _

____Ben slowly cups her cheeks with his hands. Rey shivers.  
He’s so cold, his life-force becoming fainter and fainter. He wipes her tears away and caresses her face. _ _ _ _

____"I can’t live in a galaxy without you. There is only one thing I did right in my life and that’s you.  
You deserve to live a happy life. With your own family and friends. A life full of happiness and love.“ He pauses, he can’t keep his voice steady. _ _ _ _

____"I‘d give my life for you every single time. I just wish I had realized it sooner… I just wish we would have had more time together.“_ _ _ _

____"Ben, no. I don’t want a life without you. Please“ traiterous tears are streaming down her face and her chest aches with every breath._ _ _ _

____"Rey“ his voice is soft and his eyes are sad. "Live your life to the fullest. For my sake.“_ _ _ _

____"No, no, no“ She is shouting, her whole body trembling with each sob.  
"You told me that I’m not alone. Remember? I can’t lose you!  
I just found you…“ her voice is shaking with desperation. _ _ _ _

____Ben just caresses her cheek and whispers "I will always be with you.“_ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Rey is back on Exegol. She is watching Ben helplessly while he collapses to the ground.  
She doesn’t let go of his hand, grabbing it tightly. Her tears are drying, her heart aches. _ _ _ _

____She watches him fade away and time is frozen. She clutches his sweater.  
He is gone… she can’t feel him in the Force anymore, she realizes with horror. Her mind is numb.  
There is only the gaping hole in her chest left where he was ripped away from her._ _ _ _

____The galaxy has taken everything from her. The Force had shown her what could have been her future. A life together with the other half of her soul and her own family, but everything vanished with him dying on the cold floors on Exegol._ _ _ _

_____Anger and hate take over her heart. She can’t think straight.  
The excruciating pain in her chest is making her numb.  
She lifts her hand. Above her she can feel them all, the good and bad, and she takes_ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Dark Rey to my second head canon enjoy ^^

Rey was here once before in what seems like a life time ago.   
Wind is tearing on her clothes and her open hair, yet she stands tall and her gaze is fixed on the horizon. 

Salty air is blending with the promising smell of heavy rain, a lightning storm threatening to unleash its power in the edge of vision.   
The sea beneath her is raging, waves are crashing mercilessly against the cliff she is standing on. Memories are rushing back that make her heart ache and eyes burn, suffocating her in grief and despair.   
It’s been only a couple of months, but she is tired. Tired of living with the wound he left behind in he heart, in her soul. 

Rey closes her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. The last months have been a blur of tears and numbness.   
She has been traveling the galaxy for weeks now, aimlessly making her way to familiar places and unknown planets. 

She feels out of place at the Resistance, pretending to be a hero for them. Her friends are understanding, but she needs to figure this out alone.

She is here to be close to him. The Force guided her here she is sure. The Force is pulling her stronger and stronger the closer she gets… 

Nature is unleashing its power. A raging sea and tearing wind. Lightnings are striking down in the corner of her eyes. Rain is drizzling down and the ruins of the Death Star are waiting for her. 

_____

Rey makes her way through the somber and looming shadows of the Death Star. It is eerily quiet. There is something about the atmosphere that is threatening and glooming at once.   
These ruins, she feels it clearly in the Force, have seen so much hurt and pain. So much death and violence.   
It reminds yet so faintly of Palpatine's threatening presence. Rey shivers but her pace doesn’t slow. 

She was her once before on a quest for something that is nothing worth to her anymore. It probably never was. She passes the place where she almost lost herself to a vision of darkness.   
Shivers are running down her body when she remembers the irresistible pull to the dark by her black-robed vision. She had given into her darkness, desperate and with no regret, unleashing her anger and frustration on him. 

She doesn’t dare thinking about how close she was to surrendering to the darkness in her… almost killing the other half of her soul.

With a clammy heart she continues her way, waves dissolving into a faint drizzle every time they threaten to hit her. It doesn’t take much effort. 

She can still feel their presence lingering in the Force, intertwining and mingling together as if they were one. She supposes it’s true.   
A fight between life and death, between light and dark, between two powerful force-users, one returning to the light within him and one succumbing to the darkness in her.

Rey continues her way through the ruins of the Death Star, leaving behind the place they had fought.Trying desperately to shove her memories away. 

She remembers her despair vividly when she had realized what she had done to him. Months later she doesn’t even who why they had fought and why she was so angry.   
She remembers her traiterous tears and her last confession to him with an aching heart.   
She wanted to take his hand, but when she finally took it …. It was too late. Regret torments her every night. 

She arrives at her destination. The spot where her equal in the Force had turned back to the light, where he had finally left behind the mask Snoke had created.   
She reaches out into the Force. Desperate to feel him in the Force again, his darkness and light intertwined, so familiar to her own. Her heart aches.

Rey breaks down, falling to her knees. She hasn’t felt so close to him since the day she lost him on the cold floors of Exegol. 

When they had finally found each other he was ripped away from her leaving her behind with a shattered heart and broken soul.   
She is overwhelmed by her emotions; pain, grieve and despair, but also relief to feel close to him again washes over her.   
Tears are running down her cheeks and her vision blurs. 

Rey closes her eyes. Her hand outstretched she reaches into the Force.   
It takes a few moments before his lightsaber is summoned from the depth of the wild sea. It flies effortlessly into her hand as if it always belonged to her. 

Rey opens her eyes again, a silent sob escaping her. She ignites the lightsaber that used to belong to other half of her soul, basking her face in a red glow. Her heart is aching, longing for him more than ever before. 

_____

At night Rey lies awake, turning restlessly in her bunk on the Falcon.   
Falling asleep is hard after Exegol. Palpatine’s cruel laughter haunts her in her dreams.   
Ben’s smile fades every night under her desperate screams and sobs when she wakes up and reaches into the darkness just find herself alone again. 

Rey sighs, sitting up and pulling her legs to her body.   
The air is chilly and still smells like heavy rain from earlier tonight.   
A shiver runs down her body when the memories of her dream rush back. Tormenting her with regret that she was too late to save Ben, that she took his hand too late and haunting her with her friends dying over and over again.   
She shakes Palpatine’s cruel voice and Ben’s desperate face after their kiss and tries to calm down. 

She lets her gaze wander to the dark sweater that is lying next to her bunk. She hesitates before reaching out and pulling his sweater close to her body.   
It’s the only thing she has left of him. It helps her sleep at night, soothing her grieve and nightmares.   
His scent is already fading….she realizes with traiterous tears. 

Rey stays for a moment in her lonely embrace before she decides that sleep won’t find her tonight. She pulls his sweater over her head and runs her hand through her messy hair to untangle it at least a little bit.   
Swiftly she makes her way outside feeling trapped in the Falcon.

Chilly air greets her and Rey shivers pulling his sweater closer. She gazes up to the sky and a small smile appears on her face, her eyes glistening in awe.   
No matter how many times she gazes up to sky she will always be mesmerized by the beauty of the space.

A blue moon is illunimating the black sky and is bathing her surroundings in a silver light.   
Millions of tiny spots are spreading over the vast darkness of space.   
Every single one a home to somebody else who might lie awake at night and gaze up to the stars like she does right now. 

Rey catches a shooting star in the corner of her eyes as well. She closes her eyes, lost in the moment.   
A soft breeze is playing with her hair and the smell of rain calms her down. She reaches out into the Force and finds peace, life and balance. 

A single picture flashes in her mind. Ben arriving on Exegol in her darkest hour, his hair disheveled and his eyes full of love and determination.   
His tiny nod that everything will be alright. Hope reaching her through their bond. 

Beneath millions of stars and constellations she wishes desperately that Ben could pull her into his arms and whisper sweet consolations into her hair.

"Be with me“ she whisper into the darkness. 

Like every night before she doesn’t get an answer. Silent tears are running down her cheek and her heart bleeds with the reminder that she is alone, her other half ripped away from her. 

The reminder of the future that she would have had with her soulmate. She leans against the Falcon and closes her eyes again. 

She loses track of much time passes. She is tired and exhausted, she can't find sleep however, her mind swirling with memories.   
She misses him so much its hurts. Even months later it’s hard to breathe with the pain in her chest suffocating her every time she thinks of him. 

Rey gets up with a sigh. Cold is climbing up her legs and she starts to tremble. She doesn’t go to bed however. She is pulled somewhere else...   
She retrieves Ben’s lightsaber and turns it in her hand. His kyber crystal reminds her unmistakably of him when she reaches in the Force.   
Its pull is strong, she furrows her brows. It’s calling to her, she realizes… 

Rey gets up and brings some of her tools back to the table. She breaks the hilt of his lightsaber open and carefully extracts its red crystal.   
She turns it in her hand, studying closely its cracked surface. His crystal is shimmering red ever time the soft moonlight touches it. 

She thinks of a young Ben bleeding his crystal after running away from the Jedi Temple. Convinced that his uncle wanted to kill him in his sleep… which was the last straw that pushed him into the hands of Snoke, giving in after years of manipulation. 

Her heart hurts when she thinks of him. What he went through before surrendering to the voices in his head. What he had to endure until the only way he saw was succumbing to his darkness... like everybody thought he would one day.

Even lost in darkness there was too much light in him. The proof of it is the broken kyber crystal in her hand and the fact that she is still breathing.   
Rey reaches out into the Force, wrapping his broken kyber crystal in light. 

Carefully she heals its cracks and broken core. It feels right… even though somebody else was supposed to heal it. Its blood-red color begins to fade after a few moments.

Rey opens her eyes agains and turns his now-healed crystal in her fingers. The cracks are gone turned into a smooth surface and its red color faded into a soft blue shimmer. 

She smiles sadly, and closes her hand around his crystal. She feels it clearly in the Force. A beacon of light just like Ben when he had arrived on Exegol. 

It soothes her and makes hope bloom in her heart again. It heals the hole in her soul at least a little bit.   
Tears are streaming down her face, this time out of relief instead of silent grieve.   
It feels like coming home, keeping her nightmares at bay and giving her strenght in her most desperate hours. 

She doesn’t feel so alone anymore… it will take years until she can let go of her grief, but tonight a little part of her broken soul was healed.

From that day on Rey keeps his healed kyber crystal close, wearing it proudly over her heart until the day she passes into the Force, gray hair and crinkled skin. 

Ben is already waiting for her. Smiling and his eyes soft with love.   
"I’m sorry you had to wait so long“ she tells him and finally takes his hand.   
He pulls her into a tight hug and presses a soft kiss on the top of her head while tears of happiness are streaming down her face. 

„I’ll always wait for you, sweetheart“ he promises, wiping her tears away and capturing her soft lips with his. She is home

**Author's Note:**

> I've already wrote that chapter for a different fic, but I changed the vision btw


End file.
